Many payment cards, such as credit or debit cards, are being deployed with contactless or proximity technologies. For example, MasterCard International Incorporated has developed specifications and guidelines for its member banks to issue PayPass® payment cards. These payment cards have a radio frequency identification (RFID) chip and an antenna encapsulated in the plastic payment card body. The payment card body has the payment card number and other information embossed on one face and may have a magnetic stripe on the other face of the card. A cardholder may simply wave or tap the payment card on a contactless point of sale device to complete a purchase transaction.
In some situations, it may be desirable to provide an “on/off” switch in the payment card that allows the cardholder to selectively disable operation of the RFID chip. Unfortunately, the use of such a switch makes it difficult to manufacture and personalize the card.